Crossed Hands
by Tiryn
Summary: A child born from hatred, she shined dully among all of the others. What made her so different? Was it the eyes that made her stand out so well, or was it her mysterious nature that drew the Pharaoh's attention? Nobody knew, except for the danger that tagged along with her everywhere she went. Poor child, having to hide and forget all her life. Poor, poor child... LOTS OF SHIPPING!


Okay, I know I have enough, but I've been wanting to do this one FOREVER! Also, I love yaoi and Yu-Gi-Oh, so it's basically fan service for everyone ^^ There's quite a bit of yaoi in here, so you have been warned...

I'm sorry for not updating anything in forever! But I've been wanting to do this one, so...

Please tell me what you think!

* * *

**_Crossed Hands_**

**_Chapter 1_**

I knelt before the Pharaoh, wondering what my punishment for nothing would be. I did not look at him, nor did I look at his son and his many friends and cousin.

Was I finally going to die? Was I finally going to be cast off from here, only to be sent straight to Anubis and his place of darkness?

I don't know; only the gods can tell what would happen to a pitiful soul like me.

The Pharaoh leaned forward, his dark eyes scrutinizing me between the standing the guards. I didn't have to see to know that; actually, I guess you can say that I can't see at all. Only the gods allow me sight to a certain extent, but it's still a mystery to me.

"Stand, girl." His deep voice gave me shivers. It was in that neutral tone that all children hated, that all people hated in general. None-the-less, I struggled to me feet, my hair creating a curtain around my feeble and beaten body. "What is your name?"

Did I have a name? I wasn't sure. Maybe I had one, once, but it's gone now. Silence stole over us for a few seconds before I gathered the courage to speak. "I do not have one, Pharaoh." My voice was small, weak; was it always that way? I wouldn't know; I don't dare to ask.

Contemplation stole over the Pharaoh's aura, and I tensed, wondering and reveling in this new change. What is going to happen?

"Come here." I made it up the steps and to his throne in a fair amount of time, even if I stumbled and fell down every two footsteps. A warm hand gripped my chin before I was looking into the face of Egypt's Pharaoh. His eyes were a beautiful crimson, which made me wonder at the dark color I swore I thought I saw. Strangely enough, I could see myself in his eyes; long, untamed black hair swept around my small, lean face. I let myself marvel at the golden skin tone before I looked myself in the eyes.

I knew what I would see; years of looking into the Nile told me that my eyes never changed. Still, the fear always presented itself at full force when I saw my one white eye staying next to it's black sister. Did the gods hate me enough to where they would bring me shame and hatred upon me instantaneously? I don't know; I never will.

The Pharaoh's warm smile distracted me for a moment. Why was he smiling? Did he find something he liked in me, or was it that he was smiling because he was going to enjoy the torture inflicted upon me?

That was soon answered.

"My son, come here and take a look at this girl." A few seconds of rustling fabric and I was staring at a pair of violet eyes, these more open that their father pair. Shock crossed his face before he looked at his father in question. "She would be a lovely friend to you, if I am not mistaken." With his other hand, he gestured for one of the guards to take off my shackles.

I was surprised; all my life, I was told I would be killed, yet this seemed to reverse it. The Pharaoh wanted me alive! And friends? Would it be true if I had friends?! "Atemu, I want you to take her to Isis and get her healed. After that, give her a name; she will be your confident from then on." Everyone was shocked, I knew, but I couldn't stand there looking like something extraordinary happened.

I bowed to the Pharaoh, hoping to hide my tears of happiness. "Thank you..." My voice was still small, but it seemed to be stronger now, more stable. He nodded, and Prince Atemu, along with all of his friends, started to lead me to this Isis.

* * *

It was quiet; only the echoes of our footsteps made sure that I wasn't going deaf. Prince Atemu tried to keep his gaze ahead, but he did slide glances at me every once a while. It was probably to make sure that I didn't fall behind, or maybe it was because of my strangeness, being Egyptian with a white eye and a black eye and all.

We arrived to what seemed to be the healer's room; the room was organized and clean, the shelves filled to the brim with scrolls and ointments. "What is it you need, Prince?" A woman, a beautiful woman, walked out from one of the side rooms, cleaning her hands on a rag. Her eyes roved over the group before they landed upon me. "Come here, child." There was no hesitation in my footsteps this time; Isis had an aura about her that said she was kind, loyal, and not a traitor of any sort.

She knelt down before me, her eyes containing questions that she wouldn't ask. "What is wrong with this child, Atemu?" Her eyes never left mine as she asked this question.

"She has many wounds that need to be cleaned and wrapped, Isis." The Prince's voice was smooth like silk, but it had that deep tone that he had no doubt inherited from his father. "Father wants he cleaned and healed." Isis nodded, her long black hair shining in the sunlight.

"Where are your wounds child?" Hesitation; should I really bare myself to her? My wounds were all over my body, and I didn't feel comfortable stripping in front of a crowd of men. Besides, men were the ones who handed me these scars with whips and chains alike.

"All over, milady." I answered, looking down at the floor. I noticed that there wasn't a speck of dust anywhere. I wondered at how many times a day this room had to be cleaned. My hands gripped the stone underneath my tunic, praying for the Gods to help me in some way to calm my mental raging storm.

She stood up and offered a golden hand to me. "Come with me, then." I laid my own hand in hers. My hand was scarred and small compared to Isis' thin smooth hand. Isis led me to another room, instructing the others to wait there. Beyond the curtains was a big room filled with white beds, probably for the patients that come by and visit. She proceeded to sit me at the farthest bed in the darkest corner. Pulling the curtains around the bed, Isis seemed to be looking around and glaring, as if daring any person to come by and disturb her. "Let's start with the back." I turned around and started to strip, ignoring her questioning eyes.

The only thing left on me after all of that was my precious stone, which I held in my hands.

"Oh my..." I knew what she saw; scars imprinted on me, criss-crossing until my once-golden back was now a red mess. "Does it hurt?" Her voice wobbled with the effort to hold back the tears. She would cry, for me? I looked through my memories, wondering if my original mother ever cried for me. Only a blank presented itself to me.

"Not anymore." It didn't hurt, none of them did, but the one that did... No, it couldn't be seen, not that scar. I fidgeted, fiddling with the black and white stone in my hands.

The next few minutes were a blur, even in that moment. She covered me in ointments and bandages, anger clearly on her face. "I'll be back." She said, quickly closing the curtain quickly as she left the room. I heard her order some of the lower nurses to go find some small tunics, but I didn't want to listen anymore.

My vision turned black again. It seems that for the next few minutes, the Gods have taken my vision elsewhere. I wrapped myself up in one of the blankets and cautiously laid down, waiting for Isis to come back.

* * *

Atemu looked at his friends, bored and wanting to be anywhere but in the healing room. "So, what will you name her?" Yugi asked, his voice small and timid. Violet eyes slid over to look at his personal servant, the same question running through his head. Atemu sighed and answered with, "I don't know."

A few more seconds of silence before they all jumped up in alarm. Why? Because Isis looked _pissed._ It wasn't the 'I'm-going-to-murder-someone-slowly-and-painfully' pissed, but it was the 'you-better-hope-that-Ra-has-mercy-upon-you' pissed, and frankly, that scared every male in the room. Isis paced for a few seconds, muttering curses under her breath. Even Bakura, ex-King of Thieves, couldn't hear what in the world she was muttering.

She then spun and shot the coldest glare to every male in the room. Seth wanted to go hide in the kitchen, and that was saying something! "Where did you find her?" Isis hissed, her eyes glowing with utter hatred. Atemu shivered at the tone of her voice, but it was Malik that decided to step up and confront the angry healer. "We didn't find her; the gate guards found her. We were only there for her trial." He didn't even smirk, wanting to take cautious steps with the woman.

Isis took several deep breaths before her aura seemed to tame itself. "Atemu..." The Prince of Egypt stepped up in front of her. Isis broke down into tears, which sent almost everyone into a panic. Jono, Seth's personal servant, rushed forward, as did Yugi, and caught the weeping woman as she fell to the floor. Atemu had no clue what to do, but the men finally got a clue as to what got Isis in such a mood.

"You should've seen those scars... They were so awful..." Atemu knelt down and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm surprised she still has a back." Cold settled deep in the men's hearts. Was it really that bad? "Please," Her eyes connected to those of every man in the room, even those of the personal servants. "Take care of her." Another sob escaped her throat. "She needs people, she needs friends."

Malik and Bakura stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do with crying women. Usually, Isis was such a strong-will spirit, but seeing that strange girl's scars sent her into hysterics. "Here is the tunic you wanted, milady." Isis quickly wiped her tears away and took the tunic from the young girl. "Thank you; you are dismissed." The servant bowed and left, not wanting to be in the gaze of the men any longer.

She left the room and gestured for the men to follow her.

* * *

Isis's footsteps were easy to distinguish; she stepped lightly and hurriedly, almost as if guiding someone to where I was. I could only guess that 'someone' was the group of men waiting for me. The blackness faded, and I could see again. I sat up and saw Isis come into the curtains with a clean white tunic in her arms. "Here, get dressed and we will speak about your name." I bowed and thanked her.

The tunic went to about mid-thigh, and it had no sleeves. It was a fairly simple design, so I assumed one of the servants was lending me their clothing. Thankfully, Isis didn't ask about the stone around my neck, but I was thinking they were all wondering what a little girl like me was doing with a precious stone like this.

I stepped out from behind the curtains with my head down once again. The Prince's feet appeared at the edge of my vision, and they distracted me from the soft hand that tilted my chin up. His eyes searched mine, looking for something. I don't know what he was looking for, but I think he found it, since he smiled warmly at me.

"What would you like your name to be?" I thought for a moment. What would fit me as a name? I wasn't beautiful, but maybe I could name myself after my favorite color.

"Would Shiro be acceptable, Prince?" I asked. His smile grew and he nodded.

"Please, call me Atemu." He turned, not seeing my shocked expression. "These are my friends and loyal guards, Malik and Bakura." Both men sent me an evil smirk; I think I can get along with them. "With them are their personal servants, Marik and Ryou." The resemblance between Malik and Marik were astonishing, but I kept that one to myself. "This is my cousin, Priest Seth, and his personal servant, Jono." I instantly loved Jono's hair; it was so freaking golden! "And this is my personal servant, Yugi." The small boy smiled at me, seeming to warm up to me a bit more. I bowed and said my own greetings.

"Come, you must be starved!" Jono said, his smile spreading across his own pale face. I nodded and smiled. Atemu gestured for us to follow, and everyone proceeded to leave. Before I left though, I turned to Isis and hugged her. "Thank you so much." I whispered. I left her standing there, shocked, but with a small smile on her face.

It was nice, really, to see people that semi-cared for me.

How long will it last?

* * *

**_Yeah, yeah, I should be updating everything else, but I wanted this out so badly T^T Please forgive me...  
_**

**_Anyways, review and tell me what you think while I go and update everything else!_**


End file.
